


Changeling's Point of View

by MidNightWriter42



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst, Barbara Lake's A+ Parenting, Changeling!Reader, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings to be added later, Slow Burn, Troll Jim Lake Jr.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter42/pseuds/MidNightWriter42
Summary: A young changeling's world is turned upside down after the rescue of the familiars from the Darklands. Now, they must make their way through a world that hates them.Fortunately, they aren't alone on this journey!
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. All Packed Up and No Where to Go.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of Trollhunters and before Wizards but also has a couple of nods to 3Below.  
> Feel free to comment! I'm always down to chat and discuss things!

Huffing out a low sigh, a young changeling watched patiently from their little hidy-hole in the forest. The hush of dusk settling over the world, painting the sky above with the darkness of night and the colors of twilight slowly fading over the horizon, taking with it the last few rays of day’s deadly light. As the temperature drops, the changeling ideally notices their breath waft out in front of their face in a puff of white air and the sun finally drops below the horizon.

Cautiously poking their head out of their hiding place, they took a moment to observe and listen, their ears straining to hear even the slightest shifts in the air and earth.

After a beat or two, they finally pulled themselves from the safety of their shelter and once more, set out into the unknown. Their life now turned upside down with the defeat of Gunmar and the rescue of their familiar. With the unprompted upheaval of their life, they had only a small backpack and few items to their name, a mish-mash of human, troll and gumm-gumm items that they had accumulated over the years.

While they had never really enjoyed their work with the Janus Order, they performed what was asked of them for the sake of their survival. As disobedience was not tolerated among the Order’s agents.

“What am I to do now?” they murmured softly to themselves as they continued their cross-country trek. “No Janus Order, No Gunmar, No Pale Lady. Considered inferior to almost all and disgusting by the rest, what life is there to live after all that?”

Without direction but the base needed to stay on the move, they continued their aimless wandering, resigned to their fate of an endless meandering life.

It felt like ages ago, since Morgana and her forces were felled by the Might of the Trollhunter.

You, a young changeling who had joined the human world a short 16 years ago, was still living with your ‘host’ parents when the battle occurred elsewhere. Infact, you were right in the middle of eating dinner when it happened!

You grimaced as the memory floated to the forefront of your mind’s eye, the looks of absolute fear and disgust twisted the once soft and warm features of your parents as they beheld your true form. Deep down, you know that you should absolutely feel nothing towards these fleshbags! After all, as Rule #3 states, ‘Everything and everyone is a tool to get what you want!’

And what you wanted was the release of the Pale Lady and for the eternal night . . . Right?

As these thoughts swirled around in your head and slowly became more and more muddled, you almost completely missed the electronic ringing of a cellphone piercing the gloom of the midnight forest atmosphere.

Dislodging you pack from one shoulder, you quickly undid the zipper and retrieved your phone from inside.

One of the few blessings from being with the Janus Order.

As the phone buzzed once more, a name flashed across the screen. ‘Noten.’

One of the few changelings that you willingly got in touch with the moment he emerged from the Darklands and got his own phone from the Order. As the events went down in Arcadia Oaks, he willingly updated you on the misadventures of the first human Trollhunter and his companions.

Pressing accept, you came to stand underneath a tree and answered the phone.

“Hey, you little turd! Thanks for letting me know when you were gonna save the familiars!” you spat into the receiver, rightfully pissed at not being given a heads up. Listening to the little changeling on the other end, you reclined against the tree, your smooth yet rock-hard hide easily protecting you from the rough tree bark.

“Well hello to you too! And sorry ‘about not given you a heads up,” Noten actually sounded apologetic! “Things were just going by so quickly! The next thing I knew I was getting tossed back through the Fetch to save the little ones!”

“Enough excuses, Noten!” you scowled at the phone in your claws. “What do you want?!”

“Geez! I was just gonna say that the troll turds had to leave Arcadia,” Noten pauses briefly on the other end. “Meaning, there is plenty of room here, lots of good socks to eat- We can even get Argyle!, and the people here ain't so bad.” He was really reaching for a reason for you to come, it was obvious. No self respecting changeling- or troll- would give up argyle socks.

“Besides, I miss my partner-in-crime.” His voice softened noticeably.

Glancing sadly down at the ground, you couldn’t help but smile fondly a little at a memory of two ting changelings darting around the Darklands, pulling pranks and throwing parties.

“Okay, Noten. Okay, I’ll come to Arcadia Oaks. It’s not like I have anywhere else to go,” you grumbled that last part to yourself.

“Awesome! I’ll tell them to add another table setting,” at this you raise a brow.

“Them?” you interjected before the little changeling hung up.

“Oh yeah! I never did tell you, I’m living with Strickler and the Trollhunter’s human mother, Barbara!” He answered cheerily. “Well, talk to ya soon! Bye!”

The phone turned off with a beep and the screen goes dark as you stare incredulously at offending piece of tech.

“Did he say Strickler? With the Trollhunter’s human Mother?” with that you sigh, you dropped your phone back into your pack before finally heading south towards Arcadia Oaks, California!

“I have no idea what awaits but it’s better than wandering around for forever.”


	2. What Awaits Beyond Fates Horizon

Meanwhile, In Arcadia…

“A friend?” Barbara tilted her head slightly as she regarded the small changeling reclining on the armrest of her couch, a bottle in his mouth as he watched the TV. Gently cradling one of the former familiars in her arms as she gently cooed to the snoozing babe. The late evening sun peeking in through the drawn blinds in the living room of the Lake Household.

“Yeah, someone I knew from the Darklands,” he added in a hushed tone, to which Barbara frowned as her brows pinched together with worry.

While it wasn’t in her nature to judge another by their origin, she couldn’t help the swell of worry and protective parental instinct that rose up in her. After all, she now had hundreds of young babies that looked to her and Walt for love and protection.

Keying into her unspoken worries, Noten quickly rose from his spot on the armrest, claws lifting in a placating gesture to her as she gently rocked the babe in her arms.

“Now, now! There is nothing you need to worry about! I promise that they won't cause any trouble or harm!” placing his claws back down, he quickly hopped across to the recliner beside the entrance to the living room, where Barbara stood. “Besides, I can guarantee that they’ll probably leave you and the little ones be. I honestly think that they just need a place to rest their head a bit, ya know. After everything that went down,” He gently patted her arm.

It was at this time that Walt came down the stairs, another human babe, a little boy with bright red hair and the emerald eyes, cradled delicately in his arms.

“What is this that I hear about another changeling?” the former Janus Order leader perked up a little, the up-lifting tone in his voice showing his excitement over the idea of other changelings that had possibly survived the Aftermath of the Eternal Night.

At least, those out there who had managed to survive the following 24 hours after their troll-nature was revealed for all the world to see.

“Oh, my partner-in-crime is gonna drop by!” Noten couldn’t help but give a cheeky smile, knowing the rather negative feelings his friend had towards Walt and his over the top theatrics during his tenure as Leader of the Janus Order. “Ya know, after everything that happened. I thought that we could lend them a little bit o’ help, they sounded pretty tired when I spoke with them.”

“While I always want to offer support to our brothers and sisters, it is ultimately Barbara’s choice on whether or not they stay here,” chastised Walt before looking at Barbara, his brilliant yellow eyes turning soft towards his human significant other.

At this Barbara couldn’t help but smile at her partner, “Okay, Walt. If they are as peaceful as you say, Notenrique. Then they can stay but I won't tolerate any sort of violence or any troll shenanigans!” Her voice turned firm at the end, to reiterate her stipulation.

“No worries, Barbara! I promise, no shenanigans will occur under this roof,” Notenrique lifted his left claw and placed the other over his heart in a swear.

“And you should also inform Tobias and Aarrrgh, just in case,” added Barbara just as she turns to go upstairs to put the young ones away to bed.

\------------------------------------

“Wow, so there is a changeling that actually survived the Aftermath?!” Toby said incredulously as he plopped himself down on his bed, Aarrrgh’s bulk sitting a few steps away with his eyes trained on the little tv screen in the middle of a game of Go Go Sushi. “Wait, I thought that Gunmar killed most of the Janus Order?”

The Krubera let out a low grunt as he listened to the conversation between his wingman and the young changeling, obviously not liking the idea of inviting another potential threat yet he knew that he didn’t know enough to actually form an opinion on the matter.

“Naw, fortunately, some good ones weren’t around when that happened, my partner was one of them. They were still too young to travel so far on their own so they wound up staying with their host family when it all went down.” Explained Noten as he plucked another sock from Toby’s dirty laundry bin.

“Ah! Hey! Stop eating those!” snapped the trollhunter. “I need them!”

Noten quickly dropped the sock and darted back over to the window. “Sorry, you know that they rarely leave any socks lying around back at the Lake place! I just wanted a tiny nibble!”

“Fine.” huffed Toby, “Take these ones.” Toby tossed a few of the older rattier pairs over to Noten, before the tiny green changeling slurped them down like spaghetti.

“Yumm, delicious~! Thanks for the snack, Tons-o-fun!” with that the little changeling hopped out of the window, heading back over towards the Lake Household.

\------------------------------------

Since the events of the Eternal Night and the remaining Changelings were forced into hiding, your days and nights were constantly the same. Wake, Run, Hide, Eat, Sleep. Repeat. Wake, Run, Hide, Eat, Sleep. Repeat.

Using the highway and the GPS on your phone from the Janus Order. Making your way towards the sleepy town of Arcadia was a relatively simple, if not a time consuming, task. Ducking and weaving between trees and hiding from the stray lights of cars on the highway, you continued your appropriated path.

As you near the township of Arcadia, you couldn't help but muse over the nature of your kin.

'I wonder what it's like to live genuinely... Like not have any secrets or lies to hide or anything like that.' As you trekked onwards, your thoughts turned sullen as you remembered that this reality is now out of your reach.  
'Well, it's a nice thought, but I probably won't be able to achieve something like that, after all who in their right mind would like a changeling?' You scowled slightly before sighing and resigning yourself to an unknown fate. 'Anyway, hopefully I can just find a place to sleep without worry, that'd be pretty nice.'


End file.
